A Dangerous Love Affair Between Two Hot Gymnasts
by annielavr
Summary: "Kaylie Im horny , your my girlfreind its your job to please me" Austin said whining."Austin your always fuckin horny ,go home" Kaylie said laughing.;"We would make cute babies"Austin smiled.I punched him in the arm for even thinking that and walked away.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This story is Rated T for language and a little bit of sexual activity but nothing crazy, well I hope you like this stroy im a big fan o Austin and Kaylie and those who are depressed that its over I have a good feeling for season 4 and if it is over we're going to have to make a season 4 on fanfiction lol. I will try to update ASAP if im working on my story to long i will leave a little preview as the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and leave REVIEWS, Positive :-)**

"Owww" he shrieked bumping his head on the window still.

"Shhhh" I whispered laughing putting my fingers to his mouth as he jumped through the window.

"Hi" he said smiling reaching in for a kiss.

"Hi" I said back reaching in for a kiss.

We sat down on my bed and looked at each other as he reached in for another kiss I backed away.

Now he was concerned I could see him about to say something.

"What do you like about me" I asked abruptly feeling insecure to what Lauren had told me earlier. ("He only wants you for one thing, and knowing you, you'll fall in love and give it to him")

"Are you serious" he asked laughing reaching for my hand; he didn't understand the seriousness of what I was asking him.

I just sat there waiting with a strait face.

"Well ok, I like your smile, the way you make me feel, your laugh, your leadership, your determination, I even like your stubbornness" he added laughing knowing that's exactly what he hated about me.

We looked at each other for a couple of seconds and sat in silence then I was the first to say something.

"I love you Austin Michael Tucker" I said putting my hand on his face and being filled with so many emotions.

"I Love you to Kaylie" he said moving in to give me a kiss, we deepened the kiss and lied on the bed and after a while we fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to Austin snoring and a knock on the door.

"Kaylie, kaylie" she said turning the door but it was locked.

I panicked and smacked Austin's chest "What the hell" he croaked still tired.

"Kaylie, wake up" we heard and we looked at each other panicked and Austin ran for the window putting his pants on then his shirt.

I pushed him toward the window as he scrambled putting his shirt on he had one leg out the window when he turned around.

"Ooops I forgot something" he said smiling and I groaned looking around and I didn't see anything of his and when I turned around he reached in for a kiss, a tounge kiss and I smiled.

I hurried to open my door as I heard "Kaylie Alexandria Cruz if you don't open this "I opened the door and saw my mom standing there with her arms crossed.

"God can't a girl get sleep" I said rubbing my eyes and hurrying to the bathroom.

Later That Day

"Wait he slept over" Lauren interrupted with her mischievous smile.

"Not the point Lauren" I said ignoring her.

She ignored me to stepping in front of me "Wait, Payson don't you think this is wrong, I'm just worried about my friend" she said pretending to act sympathetic.

"Oh please Lauren you used to have sex with carter and max every night" I looked at Payson hesitantly after saying that.

She rolled her eyes and walked away "Anyway" I said but Payson was quiet as if the atmosphere had changed.

"What" I asked suspicious of what was going on through the mind of Payson Keeler.

"Well did you guys do anything or have you guys?" Payson asked questioning me with worry.

"Nooo, Nooo we haven't done that yet if that's what you're asking" It was quiet with an awkward silence.

"Yet" she said breaking the silence.

"Well I'm going to go work on my floor routine" I said slowly walking away.

"Hey little girl" a deep voice said in my ear I was getting ready to scream when he covered my mouth, which made me scream harder.

"Hey Babe, babe it's me Austin" he said laughing and cracking up at my reaction.

I punched him as hard as I could in the arm.

"Owww "He groaned rubbing his shoulder.

"God! I hate when you do that" I said furious with his stupidity.

"I'm sorry" he said laughing obviously not sorry.

"Wait I'll make it up to you ..." I cut him off.

"Sexually ha-ha you're funny" I said being sarcastic and waiting for a real apology.

He laughed acting like he would never say something like that even though he knew he always did want sexual favors.

"Well if you waited, I was going to say I'm going to throw a party" he said smiling and putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Oh really, and it's for me right" I asked smiling like did he really think I was dumb he was probably already throwing a party.

"Not exactly" he laughed.

I looked around and moved closer to him "Well you better leave a room open just for you and me" I smiled tempting him brushing my lips against.

He was pretty much drooling "You told me you weren't going to be ready until the Olympics were over" he said still looking into my eyes and down body.

"Ooops I lied maybe you're going to have to teach me a lesson tonight" I smiled sexily knowing he wanted it right now.

He put his hand around my waist "Uh uh uh "I said moving his hands away from waist.

"I want you to have all of me tonight until Dawn" I smiled laughing.

"Cruz if you're playing with my head its soooo is not funny because I will find you at the party and drag you into my room" he said smiling with a more than serious grin.

"I'm not playing Austin and don't worry I'll be in the room before you are, I've got to change into my outfit "I whispered in his ear leaving him to think about that.

"Outfit" he muttered unable to move at that porno I pretty much whispered in his ear.

"See you later" I winked getting ready to go on the bars.

What I didn't see was a mischievous, miserable, neurotic blond up to no good listening to everything.

"I was just looking out for you Kaylie but now you're going to have to learn the hard way, I just have to find my videotape" she smiled laughing to herself.

_That Night_

_Txt Message from Babe_

_You never told me when's the party?_

_Txt Message from Austin_

_Tonight_

_Txt Message from Babe_

_Tonight! What? you're lying, you need to buy kegs and stuff_

_Txt Message from Austin_

_Already done_

_Txt Message from Babe_

_Well... I guess I'll see you tonight_

_Txt Message from Austin_

_Should I bring condoms?_

_Txt Message from Babe_

_;-)_

Seriously why was Kaylie doing this to me, always tempting me like I was a dog?

Well I was going to bring condoms; a whole handful.

So Cruz you better is ready for some Tucker because it's going to be on like Donkey Kong tonight.

**Yes Lauren is a Bitch in my story I mean that's her rightful place, all blonds are bitches. Well you guys should leave what you think is going to happen when Lauren +video camera+ Kaylie and Austin getting freaky =? What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

I decided I was going to go late to the party and make Austin want it more than he even though he did in the first place.

I drove over to his house and saw all the chaos happening already and I smiled knowing this was going to be a night to remember.

I grabbed my bag from the back seat fixed my corset and walked in through the gate.

I looked around for Austin.

Then I felt someone's arms around me I turned around and it was non-other than Austin Tucker himself.

He reached in for a kiss then turned his head whispering in my ear.

"You told me you'd be waiting for me not the other way around" he whispered tempting me inching his body forward every second.

"Sorry I had stuff to do" I winked as I removed his hands from me.

"Meet me in your room in 10" I said romantically kissing him on the cheek.

Laurens POV

Kaylie had just arrived and I was watching her as she talked with Austin then went up the steps.

I looked at Austin as he looked anxious and impatient.

And about 10 min later he entered his house going the same way Kaylie did.

I got up out the pool going to get my video recorder.

"Where you going?" some random guy I was making out with asked.

"Oh I'll be back just got to go handle some business" I smiled back to him as I hurried in the house with camera in hand.

Austins POV

"Kaylie" I called throughout my house racing up the stairs to my room.

I flung the door open and no one was there just like 3 candles.

Then I looked to see the bathroom door open

"Your just on time" she smiled as she came out in her leotard.

I looked at her and laughed and she smiled back with me.

"When you said dress up I thought you meant like a naughty teacher or a cop" I smiled as I put my hand around her waist.

She smiled as she removed her leotard and I admired her body which was covered on in her lace bra and panties.

She pushed me on the bed.

I smiled "I love it when you're like this" I smiled reaching up for a kiss as she pushed me back down on the bed.

"Hold on" I smiled as I leaned over opening a drawer and pulling out a bad of condoms.

She sideways smiled obviously not liking what she was seeing.

"What?" I asked smiled putting the bag down.  
>"After I have sex with you we're not going to change right?" she asked kissing me in the lips.<p>

"We" I corrected her.

"What?" she said looking confused?

"You said "After I have sex with you", it's after we have sex" I laughed turning her over on the bed and kissing her hard and starting something that I planned on lasting for hours.

Outside POV

"Wow… Sasha's going to really like this" the blond bitch said smiling.

**Im so late on this story its not even funny! But I wanted to give it a try and if anyone likes vampire diaries I do stories for those to =D well anyway enjoyyyy! Review and tell me to do the same and I will**


	3. Chapter 3

I sat on the mats in the gym and I honestly couldn't think about anything else but Austin.

"Kaylie! Get to work "Sasha yelled from his office.

I quickly got up bumping into someone; I looked up to see Austin.

I smiled nervously as he circled my body "I can't stop thinking about last night" he smiled kissing my cheek as he walked away.

"Wow" Lauren said walking over to where I was as I discreetly tried to leave to the beam but she followed.

"What?" I asked rolling my eyes annoyed with her sarcasm.

"You and Austin seem close "she said eyeing me as If she knew something I didn't.

"Yeah I guess, not more than usual" I said shrugging my shoulder as I lifted myself onto the beam.

"So what did you do last night, you know … after the party?" she asked.

I slightly lost my balance for a second and then regained it.

"Nothing much just watch movies and stuff, until I fell asleep" I said not looking down from the beam because everyone could tell when I was lying.

"Yeah, uhuh and was Austin there" she asked.

I looked at her sharply as I jumped off the beam.

"And what does that have to do with you? Why do you care?" I asked getting irritated.

"You know I don't know if you remember but a long time ago you made promise rings to focus on nothing but gymnastics, what happened to that ?" she asked smiling waiting for an answer but I was quiet.

As she turned around I grabbed her arm.

"What do you know that you're not telling me?" I whispered loudly looking around.

"I know that you weren't alone last night, I know Austin was there, and I definitely know that you weren't watching movies because… let's just say you were more like making one" she said moving closer to my face.

She turned around again leaving and I grabbed her arm firmly.

"What the fuck does that mean?" I yelled noticing I got the attention of some of the gymnasts but I really didn't care.

"Don't worry about it" she said turning around laughing.

I grabbed her hair pulling her to the ground; I was done with her bullshit.

"Get off me!" she yelled as she grabbed my hair too kicking me.

I tried my best punching her but come on, I'm not a fighter.

She punched me repeatedly and I kicked her as hard as I could in the face.

By now we had a whole crowd around us.

"Kaylie get off her" Austin yelled picking me up even though she was still holding my hair.

"Lauren let go of Kaylies hair! " Sasha yelled loudly and everyone stopped what they were doing and backed away from us.

"You like that don't you Kaylie, having Austin's arms around you" she yelled as Sasha looked at us both.

I looked at Lauren with hurt and anger but more anger.

How could she do this to me?

"Austin, Lauren and Kaylie my office now!" he yelled as he went in his office and we followed.

We each sat down in the seats and Lauren was the first to speak.

"Sasha I have something to show you!" she said smiling looking back at me and Austin who didn't know what was going on.

"What?" he asked looking at the CD she handed him.

"Watch it, now!" she said excitedly.

He put the CD into the player and pressed play and what I saw next was more than my eyes could handle as I burst into tears and Sasha stopped the tape.

Austin tried to comfort me but he was the last person I wanted arms around me.

Sasha was speechless but he managed to speak.

"Kaylie, Austin you are banned from this gym do you hear me!" he said as his voice rose in octaves.

"But Sasha" I said trying to reason with him.

"No! Get out of my gym now!" he yelled at me and Austin quickly stood up and I ran out the gym crying.

"Kaylie wait!" Austin said grabbing my arm.

I ripped his hand out of my grip.

"Do you know what this means!" I asked him.

"Yeah but we can"

"No Austin!, my career as a gymnast is over do you understand that?" I said built with fury.

"Kaylie we can't get through this together" he pleaded with me.

"I don't want to get through anything with you! You ruined my life Austin!" I said as he stood there in shock.

"I've never hated someone so much in my life!" I said as I turned around and ran to my car driving away to a non-existent place.


End file.
